


A Cup of Sugar [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Avalanche [PODFIC] [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young women of Sakura's age cohort go out for a night of bonding, and this winds up with Sakura taking Hinata home with her. Takes place between Chapters Twelve and Thirteen of "It's Just That", when Hinata and Sakura are seventeen or eighteen. Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Sugar [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cup of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266781) by [Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Avalanche/A%20Cup%20of%20Sugar.mp3) | 21:15 | 19.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Avalanche Oneshots Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Avalanche%20Oneshots.m4b) | 2:40:37 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cup-of-sugar) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avalanche-oneshots-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Meteor_ by TiA

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Podfic Big Bang


End file.
